VortiMaster
Heya, I'm Auke known as VortiMaster on Minecraft and Steam but also as DarkianMaker on deviantart and youtube. I'm one of the two founders of the server and the one who makes the Sea Story comic. Just to let you know, the server is non-canon and is only Sea Story inspired and not the real Sea Story world. I'll create a Sea Story world when I have the time and the will to do so. Be sure to check out my page http://darkianmaker.deviantart.com/ My work Primarely I work as a builder on the server and I take on several administrator roles when the server will go online, but as I'm making the Sea Story comic I won't be online that much as Tycho or any of the moderators (which we will have in the future). Since I'm the creator of Sea Story I do have a large say in server attributes (npc villages, factions, building styles, quests and npcs). I'm always welcome to any Sea Story server/comic questions you might have and will answer them as soon as I can. Things you might want to know Tycho and I like to pull pranks on each other so don't be suprised if our prefix and/or surfix has been changed into something weird :P. Games I used to play games a lot but I have stopped playing games that much. But here's a list on games I really like a lot (warning it's a long list): Halo, Halo 2, Halo 3, Halo 3: ODST, Halo Wars, Halo Reach, CoD, CoD 2, CoD MW, CoD WaW, CoD MW2, CoD MW3, Battlezone, Battlezone 2, Battle Isle: The Andosia War, The Sims 2, The Sims 3, SWAT 4, Half Life, Half Life 2, Killing Floor, Cry of Fear, Synergy, Europa Universalis 3, Crusader Kings 2, Age of Empires, Age of Empires 2, LEGO Island, LEGO Rock Raiders, Simcity 4, Bionicle, Rollercoaster tycoon 1&2, C&C series (till Renegade, the later titles sucked in my opinion), Spore, Warcraft 2&3, Battlefield 2, Minecraft, Legacy and The Dark World (these are my own creations and not finished but I have a lot of pleasure with them). This is only the list of my FAVORITE games, I have a lot of other games but I don't favor them that much to put them on the list. Real Life As I said before I'm Auke, I'm 18 years old (1994) right now. I'm a creative guy who likes working with children and animals alot. I'm studying to become a teacher on a elementary school. I want to tell my tales to the world through the creative medium (games, books, music, drawings, videos and comics). Current projects Currently I work on several projects. Project Traxii Legacy This is a Half Life 2 mod I'm making about several people actually visiting the vortigaunt planet (NOT Xen) when the combine are starting to take over the vorti world and Earth at the same time. The Dark World This is a series of games I'm currently working on (it's going to be a series). It's a game about some brutal fears and decisions. This game if make it well enough will make you shit diamonds. Sea Story comic This is my baby, my most precious project I have. A friend originally had an idea for a comic but gave up. I had taken up the loose idea of that comic and created Sea Story. The entire world of Sea Story is in my hands muhahahaha (okay I'm not evil just crazy).